TV Remote of Dimensions
by TaytheFan
Summary: About Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford Chloe, Joy, and many others, going beyond the dimensions that would make the most sense!


**A/N So, another fan-fiction about the Kalusike sisters, they like to dimension travel... A lot... So... Much...**

Chloe looked out her window. It's been days since she was last allowed to escape the confines of her house. _Grounded_. On a merit for helping out an animal in a fedora... she wondered what the boys are up too... Joy entered the room quietly, she was allowed to go out.

"Hey, going over to Cadence's for a sleepover with Stacy, her and a girl named Jenny... She apparently likes whales, and protesting for the environment," Joy wiggled around the room finding necessitates; pyjamas, clothes for the next day, a hair brush. "When did dad say you were allowed to go out again?"

"A week, I think..." Chloe sighed. "When did dad say he'd be back from the entrepreneurs convention?"

"A few more days, mom said she's be home tonight. After like... I dunno, seven-ish."

"Hmm... Okay." Chloe glanced out the window just in time to see a bird with a note attached to it's foot. "Yes!" Chloe cried. Both girls knew that when a bird, specificity a red-tailed comet, or a _Trochilidae sapho_, with a letter attached to its feet meant that their father let them off the "hook" for whatever they had done.

"What are Phineas and Ferb up to?" Chloe swirled quickly towards her sister, as the bird landed.

"They... umm... were building a... what's it called..." Joy thought for second, before dashing out of the room.

"Wha-" Chloe shallowed, _leaping lizards_, she though.

"Sorry, it was whatever this thing is," Joy held it up. A plastic spoon. Chloe stared at her sister for a second, then moved over to her sister as she patted Joy's head. "Joy, sweet sister, it's okay, it's okay."

Joy appeared confused, but shrugged it off. "Ah, music! I have to bring some music..." She grabbed her MP3 and throw everything into a backpack.

"Remember to be home before eight-thirty-ish," Joy reminded her sister of the nine o'clock rule set by their father.

"Right, see you over there," Chloe shooed Joy.

* * *

"Okay, so the plastic spoon was a bust..." Isabella kicked at the ground.

"It's okay, Ferb gave me an excellent idea!" Phineas smile was wide, for his triangle face, "We can make a machine that let's us into T.V. dimensions!"

"Really! Can we go into Bill-Nye the Science Guy's show?" Buford grunted.

"It doesn't really work like that, it needs to be a different reality, like the Flinstones," Phineas explained.

"So," Isabella held it for a bit," It could bring us into... I don't know... A comedy-romance-thriller, with super special effects?"

"Of course," Phineas smile grew.

The gate was pushed open, Joy walking quickly toward the house.

"Hey Joy," Everyone but Ferb called. Joy nodded, kept walking, stopped turn and said," Sorry, Stacy told me not to talk to you just in case you guys were doing something awesome..."

"It's okay, we're not doing much, just a dimension T.V. remote," Baljeet spoke without thinking anything of it.

Joy's eyebrows twitched and she moved close with in a matter of seconds, "It allows you to enter those worlds? Like supernatural?"

"Yeah, we were just explain-" Phineas started.

"Sherlock?" Joy asked with the speed of a humming bird.

"Of course."

"Doctor Who?"

Nodding.

"Multiple animes?"

More nodding.

"What about radio shows, like Welcome to Night Vale?"

"I would think so..." Phineas said quickly, in case she was going to interrupt him.

"Right," Joy nodded then shook her head, "Right, I have to be inside now..." She trudged out of the lawn into the house. Within five seconds of Joy inside, Chloe makes her big entrance.

"Hella, dear friends!" Chloe clamoured, "What are we up to?"

"Hey Chloe," everyone greeted her. "How'd you get out of your grounding?" Isabella rushed over to her.

"You know, a _Trochilidae sapho_ came and delivered a freeing sentence." Chloe chuckled.

"So, a type of humming bird, with a lettered came to your window and allowed to you to come out?" Baljeet trying to see the logic of a humming bird being able to carry a letter.

"Doesn't it happen to everyone in America?" Chloe cringed, Americans and their weird ways. "Normal in Canada to have your own bird, so your parents can sent you notes to let you know what's happening, it's actually fast then text..."

"Chloe, ranting, " Isabella snapped Chloe out of the rant.

"So, a plastic spoon? Giant? Radioactive?" Chloe smiled.

"No, it didn't work..." Ferb sighed.

"We're doing a dimension remote now!" Phineas pulled out the contraption from his pant pocket, " It let's you go to television dimensions!"

"Sweet, where to?" Everyone looked at the remote.

**A/N I think I'll stop it here for now... It's not much... but I think I'm going to do muliple cross-overs with Phineas and Ferb... OH! And all of the above things, excluding the words, writing and Joy and Chloe, DO NOT BELONG TO ME!**

**To talk about love is to talk about one's soul attaching and clinging to another's,**

**TaytheFan**


End file.
